


Warm mornings

by Blackcarstairs



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcarstairs/pseuds/Blackcarstairs
Summary: Grace and Christopher enjoying a morning in their garden.However Grace keeps a secret.
Relationships: Grace Blackthorn/Christopher Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Warm mornings

**Author's Note:**

> I am not fluent in English so there may be some mistakes, anyway I hope you enjoy reading as much as I loved writing about these two, anything blame the Google translator.

The gentle breeze ruffled Grace's hair.

Without pausing to read, she took one hand from Christopher's locks and put her unruly hair behind her ear. Soon she handed it back to him while she turned one page of the book with the other.

Christopher murmured something and snuggled closer to her, out of the corner of her eye Grace looked at him and smiled, he was very tired of the patrol and even with her protests that he went to bed to rest Christopher followed her to the garden of their house and he lay on his lap watching her as he read, at some point he fell asleep leaving Grace immersed in his reading.

Or was that what he thought, she was trying to read the same chapter for the fifth time, but the words were scrambling in her nervous mind.

Why nervousness? Well, she's pregnant. And damn how scary, despite knowing that Christopher loves her Grace is scared to tell him, not that she is afraid that she will hate the news - by the angel he would never do that - but because if she tells the it will all be real. It will be real that she will be a mother and especially a terrible mother.

She had manipulated, lied and done several things in order to bring her brother to life without worrying about the pain of others, and although she was forgiven by everyone Grace still felt like her mother and that thought tormented her. Tatiana was horrible and raised her to be her weapon, a reflection of her and Grace hated that, but mostly she was afraid. Fear of doing the same with your child, fear of losing yourself again, fear of not knowing how to love properly.

Closing the book abruptly, Grace sighed, these thoughts were always stinging, but over the years she ignored them, focusing on improving her relationship with everyone without needing the mask she was used to wearing. But as soon as the silent brother confirmed that she was pregnant, those concerns came back to her mind.

A familiar hand covered hers, stopping the teasing and bringing it to her lips, she shivered and her gaze drifted to the lap where her sleepy husband kissed her hand. Smiling widely at Chris, Grace felt her uneasiness disappear and was replaced by chills and a characteristic chill in her belly.

Christopher always numbed her with the lightest touch making her lose herself in him and forget everything around. Sometimes she found it very impertinent, especially when she was trying to focus on something he explained and he kept his hands on her waist, but now with him looking at her calmly and a small smile on his face was all she needed.

Lazily he continued to watch her as he traced circles in her hand. Leaning over Grace gave him a kiss on the corner of her mouth, to which Christopher responded by pulling her in for a deeper kiss.

After a few minutes with both of them kissing, Grace moved away to catch her breath and touched Christopher's forehead while he stroked her face lightly, the simple and routine gesture still warmed Grace's heart, even after four years together.

\- You should go to bed. She said breaking the silence, stopping the caress on her face he gave her a peck and sat down next to her.

\- I wanted to stay with you for a while. He responded quickly as she felt the grass for her glasses, laughing softly Grace took them out of her dress pocket and put them on Chris. Her husband had a lovely habit of forgetting things, and over the years that has remained so that Grace was always saving him.

\- Ah thank you. Christopher said.

\- How was the patrol? She asked, turning her neck to look at him.

\- Normal, just a few Croucher demons. James and Matthew dealt with most of them, my invention failed at the last minute ... I think I'm going to the shadow market in search of that ingredient I told you about, maybe it will stabilize the mechanical system ...

\- Christopher. Grace interrupted him. Her confused look returned to her.

\- You had promised me that you would be careful, trying out an invention in the middle of a Croucher attack is hardly something like that.

\- But Thomas covered me. Taking a deep breath, Grace wanted to hit her husband's amazing, floppy head. It was so typical of him to be careless in situations like this that got on her nerves.

\- Just test inventions in the lab, please.

\- That was necessary to test during an attack. Chris replied, Grace was about to lose patience, didn't he understand how important he was to everyone? For her?.

\- Christopher ... Grace started to speak when he pulled her onto her lap.

Her body side was pressed to his chest and her hands firmly on her waist, Grace felt the words in her mouth disappear when she met her husband's eyes closely. And damn it, Christopher always softened her with those eyes, somehow they were her doom.

\- Yea?. He said with a slight smile and then kissed her collarbone. Cheater, that's what her husband was, Chris deceived everyone with an innocent air but she knew he was tricky, especially at times like this. Every time Christopher escaped a scolding by touching her like that, but today he would not escape this.

\- I only care about you, but for the angel it seems that you just get into trouble, what if Thomas wasn't there? You could have died and I would have been ... Nervous she felt her eyes fill with tears. How she loved this idiot Grace didn't know, but she loved him with all her heart and losing him was not something she could handle.

\- Hey hey, calm love. Rubbing a hand over her face, Christopher kissed her cheek.

\- Thomas was there and nothing happened, I promise I'll be more careful now, I swear. He said and immediately afterwards - Well, I don't guarantee that in the lab, the explosions are spontaneous, you know.

Laughing softly, she hugged him, putting her head on the curve of his neck.

\- I wouldn't know what to do without you, that's why I'm so scared. She murmured.

\- Me too. Chris replied and brought her closer, his arms encircled Grace's waist and suddenly all worry returned to her mind.

The baby.

She would have to tell Chris, but how? Would he think she was a bad mother too? This and more other doubts popped into Grace's head as she remained hugged to Christopher.

But it was only when they separated from the embrace that a certainty was fixed, she would tell now. He deserved to know, it would be selfish of her to postpone all this because of her insecurities.

\- Chris. She called softly, staring at him at the same moment he started to caress her waist.

\- Yea?. He spoke and Grace took courage.

\- I think you will have to redo your promise and create safety devices in the lab. She said and Christopher looked confused.

\- Love already said that I will take care of myself more, but the experiences are always ...

\- Why maybe we will have a boy as curious as his father. She cut him off nervously.

Silence hung between them and Grace lowered her head, afraid to look at him.

Ready she had done it, she knew she was not the best person in the world and feared that Christopher even loving her thought she would be a bad mother, but she had said, she had told him the truth.

\- It is true?. Chris asked and Grace couldn't tell what emotion permeated her tone.

\- Yes. She confirmed, keeping her gaze away from him, then without warning her husband's lips met hers in a slow, passionate caress that took her breath away.

Smiling broadly, he broke away from her and quickly made them both stand up, bewildered Grace let him get up and then burst out laughing when he turned her in his arms.

\- Christopher !. She squeaked and tied her legs around his waist, wrapping her arms around her neck and she laughed again and he followed her.

Finally when she stopped spinning, they were both a complete mess, with hair standing on end and stupid smiles.

\- I will be a disastrous father, thankfully he will have you. Christopher declared and Grace's heart was filled with relief and joy. He had faith in her and that was more than enough.

\- He'll have us both being disastrous together and a pile of crazier uncles. Grace replied, smiling.

\- Do you know how we should celebrate this? He asked, arranging her on her lap and starting to walk to their house.

\- How?. She questioned kissing his neck.

\- With a pile of lemon tartlets. He said in an obvious way making Grace laugh all the way.

**Author's Note:**

> I just love this couple and I can't wait to see them in Chain of Iron, which by the way left two days from now. So that was my contribution as few people write about my babies. To the next


End file.
